


[中译]I Am Not A Morning Person

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay





	[中译]I Am Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Am Not A Morning Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082228) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum). 



 

 

**摘要：**

**我不爱早起** 清晨4:30开门。通常如此。他们的菜单简直是有碍观瞻，而且永远千变万化，他们还往咖啡里兑龙舌兰酒，只要你拿得出身份证来。  
可汉尼拔还是爱上了他们那位一脸生人勿进的面包师。  
  
**说明：**  
（作者的话）这是一篇咖啡店架空。我想开一家充满暴戾情绪的咖啡店，店名就叫“ **我不爱早起** ”，店里的咖啡都要起上忿忿然的名字。比方说“见你的鬼去吧”或者“期末奋战中”还有“丈母娘驾到”。这些饮料里全都要兑上龙舌兰酒。有人想做我的合伙人吗？  


 

**I Am Not A Morning Person**

**我不爱早起**

 

 

**正文： **

 

“ **我不爱早起** ”，与店名大相径庭的是，每天清晨4:30就开业。差不离吧。威尔·格雷厄姆，顾名思义，不是个偏爱早起的人，偶尔开门时发现已经迟了，比如4:47，或4:33，或有一次印象特别深刻的，都已7:12，手机上已经收到几条恼怒的短信。他决定派送免费咖啡给那些能证明自己在开门前来过的人；想不到有为数不少的顾客拍下了他的开店时间牌，发到他的脸书页面上。  
  
威尔开这家店完全出于心血来潮。FBI的外勤工作差点将他给撕成碎片，他需要来点更放松的东西。有什么比咖啡和烤饼更能减压的呢？  
  
然而，这问题的答案是“ ** _他妈的其他什么都行_** ”。经营咖啡店的工作比威尔事先以为的要繁重不少，而且他很大程度上要亲力亲为。噢，当然，他雇了几个人来保证自己不用每天从清晨4:30一直工作到下午4:00，但威尔没有资金继续扩充人手了，况且他太喜欢这种操控感，不愿放弃。  
  
所以威尔会留到很晚制定食谱，又早早过来完成最后的润色工作，并将面包送入烤箱。他烹煮咖啡、在黑板上亲手写下菜单，并且尽管他自己 ** _明显_** 不是个交际高手，还是接待过大部分的顾客。  
  
他仍然会看到太多东西，仍然睡不好觉，不过现在他的噩梦涉及到更多“所有面粉袋里都有粉虫”，少了许多（好吧，少了 ** _一点点_** ）“赤手空拳只用一根鞋带以及自己的牙齿谋杀了一位女士”。他感觉自己很…… ** _务实_** 。这个词以前从不适用于威尔身上，于是他决定一直坚持下去。  
  
******  
  
汉尼拔最爱的咖啡店永久性歇业了。就在同一个星期，他接到了三通（三通！）来自某位最惹人厌烦的病人的紧急电话，他摔碎了某套最爱瓷器中的一件，再加上他的台式搅拌机决定彻底挂掉了。这个星期，一言以蔽之，诸事不顺。  
  
当然了，汉尼拔是拥有自己的咖啡设备的，包括一台个人非常钟爱的法式滤压壶，但人总有赶忙的时候，不想去一步步完成所有那些复杂工序。在这种时候，咖啡店的存在就大快人心了，而“ **杜尔赛** ”拥有他在自家之外饮过的最堪容忍的咖啡。  
  
寻到“ **杜尔赛** ”之前汉尼拔经历过四次不同尝试，他不想再次重复这样的试验了。他来到“ **我不爱早起** ”门口，只不过因为他睡过头了（诸事不顺的一周），只好在路过的第一间咖啡店逗留片刻。 **唐恩都乐※** 那种店子他是绝对不会光顾的。（ **译注※** Dunkin’ Donuts，一家经营咖啡甜点的快餐连锁店。）  
  
有充裕时间的话，汉尼拔不会选择这种地方驻足。这个店名就无疑带有一种随意的幽默感，与汉尼拔对食物饮料的挑剔品味背道而驰，于是他终于走进大门时，是慎之又慎的。  
  
至少 ** _闻起来_** 是咖啡店应有的味道，这一点，对像汉尼拔这样敏锐的嗅觉而言，是值得庆幸的事。没有某些味道欠佳的店子里那种塑料制品及人工合成的气味。柜台后面的男人一脸倦容，眼袋沉重，正在摆弄烘焙食物的展品。  
  
他长得挺漂亮，是那种精致、古典的漂亮法。当他转过头，光源从荧光灯转为了窗外的自然光，他眸子的颜色也从蓝色变幻成了绿色。头上的深色卷发有点太长。  
  
接着他开了尊口。  
  
“等我一下，好吗？”  
  
汉尼拔僵在柜台面前，越来越紧绷地看着男人完全忽略了他，完全视 ** _店里唯一的客人_** 如无物，只为了摆弄那些展示用的、开始稍稍有点往左边歪的一排烤饼。  
  
“见他的鬼了，”这漂亮又粗鲁的男人压低声音咕哝道，不过汉尼拔仍然能听见，“再也不能让马修来摆放展品了。这他妈是 ** _认真的吗_** ？”男人叹了口气，转向汉尼拔。“好了，你想要什么？”  
  
汉尼拔不爽地瞟他一眼。“有经理在这儿吧，我想？”  
  
男人咧嘴一笑，野性难驯般露出尖牙。“没有，你所见即所得。”为了证实自己的话，他拇指在自己胸口戳了戳，那里戴了一张名牌，的确上书“ **店主** ”，以及“ **威尔** ”。  
  
汉尼拔一声叹息。他没时间再去寻访一家咖啡店了，今天不行。“我只想要一杯简单的黑咖啡。外带，谢谢。”  
  
威尔再次露齿而笑，将一张摺叠的纸张在柜台上推向这边。“不行。好好点单。这是魅力的一部分。”  
  
汉尼拔仔细端详了一遍菜单，终于挑着眉毛抬起头来。  
  
“我看这玩意儿勉为其难也称不上‘魅力’。”  
  
“它当然称得上了。要知道，人们正是为此而来的。”  
  
“我来这里只是为了咖啡。”  
  
威尔俯撑在柜台上，目光穿过浓密的睫毛和一顶卷毛投向汉尼拔。汉尼拔强忍住后退一步的冲动。“得了，迁就一下我吧。你总不会在麦当劳点皇堡，或是去汉堡王点巨无霸吧。”  
  
“我哪样也不会点。”  
  
“是哦，当然不会，”威尔不屑一顾道。“像你这样的人，恐怕从未涉足过这两个地方，对吧？”  
  
这番对话显然要没完没了了。也许一直等到汉尼拔终于卒于饥饿，或者天荒地老。汉尼拔叹了口气，再度低头看了看菜单，然后看回威尔。“ **操你※** ，”他的语气中满怀怨恨。（ **译注※** 没错FXck you就是这款咖啡的名字。平时翻成‘见鬼’‘去你的’就行，不过这里为了呼应后文，还是直译了。顺便为汉尼拔·Eat the Rude·莱克特先生不得不说脏话的屈辱默哀。）  
  
威尔笑容满面。“马上就来！”他走向一系列熟悉的设备，出乎汉尼拔意料又让他庆幸的是，包含了跟汉尼拔自家同款的法式滤压壶。过了片刻，威尔转头叫了一声，“酒精的还是纯的？”  
  
汉尼拔凝视着威尔的背部，看着围裙的系带缠绕在他身体上的方式（诚然有些令人心猿意马）。“现在是上午6点半！”  
  
“没错，”威尔转头向汉尼拔投来一个假惺惺的笑脸，“那你的咖啡里要不要加龙舌兰酒呢？”  
  
“当然不用！”  
  
“那好吧，”威尔又摆弄了一会儿，严格说来，纯黑咖啡没必要要这么久。随后，他带着一个热气腾腾的一次性杯子回来了。汉尼拔递过自己的信用卡，小啜了一口。叫人失望的是，这咖啡非常美味，远胜于星巴克许多，大概跟 **杜尔赛** 的咖啡在同一水准。难怪威尔这样恶劣的态度还能将店子给开下去。再次去寻找一家新咖啡店说来有些可惜，然而有时候，适度的牺牲是必要的。“能给我张名片吗？”  
  
威尔从收银台旁一只小小的盒子里抽出一张名片，递给汉尼拔，带着一脸尽管疲惫却心知肚明的笑容。“怎么，想写篇评价吗？”  
  
“也许。”  
  
威尔叹息一声。“好吧。当然了。给。”  
  
他在柜台后鼓捣了一会儿，找出一份顶部覆盖有精制糖霜、闻起来略带草莓味的糕点来，装进纸袋中递过来。“给你。免费点心，专门送给被我为难过的新顾客。”  
  
汉尼拔接过糕点，踟蹰而谨慎。“这是一段……折磨人……经历，”他不由自主承认道，“你最好三思你的待客方式。”  
  
“哎呀，哎呀，可是早起总会让我态度很糟呀。”  
  
汉尼拔回到办公室，一口咬上点心的时候，正在心底里将威尔的名片跟烤肝脏的食谱归档在一起。可他越吃越觉得，这点心实在是美味可口。威尔应该留下一条命。  
  
******  
  
威尔不知道自己为什么要这么为难这个人。毕竟，他知道黑咖啡是什么。直接把那见鬼玩意儿做出来就是了。  
  
但男人身上有种特质，如此弥漫在他穿着三件套的身上，以及自他跨进店门便一览无余的倨傲与轻蔑，让威尔忍不住想要惹恼他。  
  
好吧，也许他还是知道的。毕竟，威尔对自己的东西充满保护欲，而这家店子迅速就成为了他引以为傲的一部分。他受不了男人还没来到柜台前就已经准备好挑刺的态度，打倒他的气焰换来一个差评也许不亏。  
  
然而预料的差评并没有来。当然威尔不会去看它们，为了自己持续的心理健康着想，他不需要更多压力了。不过阿比盖尔一放暑假就来帮忙他收银，同时也负责帮他管理他们的社交媒体页面。有什么需要知道的事情，她都会转告他的。他的人际交往能力可不止一次遭人诟病。  
  
差评一直没有来，不过人却来了。他第二次露面时差不多是中午时分，看起来身心俱疲。看到他走近门口，阿比盖尔从手机上抬起头来，赶紧拿胳膊肘捅了捅威尔腰侧。“你不许哦，”她嘶声道。威尔恼火地瞪她一眼。  
  
“不许 ** _什么_** ？”  
  
“明知故问。不许故态复萌。”  
  
“你还记得我是你的老板吧，嗯？”  
  
阿比盖尔嗤之以鼻。“噢得了，没有我你可得多迷茫啊。这么多社交互动。”  
  
威尔不甘心她是对的，不甘心看到她脸上那朵得意的小小笑容。“做清洁去，”看到男人向收银台靠近，他命令道，“我负责这个。”面对对方，他露出一个自认为开朗而欢快的笑脸，“欢迎光临，有什么能帮到你的吗？”  
  
男人顿住脚步，盯住威尔。他直截了当又缓慢地转过身去，望向墙上的挂钟。“好吧，”他说，“看来现在不再是早上了。”  
  
威尔有点丧气。“真有趣。”  
  
男人的目光从威尔身上转向菜单，看起来做好了心理建设，接下来挺直身板。“ **操你** 。”  
  
尽管发丝与衣着都一丝不苟地完美，男人却给人一种憔悴的既视感。显然，他极为努力地摒除了之前那个早上点单时的情绪。威尔有些怜悯他，于是径直走向咖啡，如往常一般忙碌起来。当他递过杯子，接过男人的信用卡，对方立马吞下了一大口咖啡。在威尔身边，阿比盖尔低声吹了个口哨。  
  
“不会烫吗？”她好奇问道。  
  
“生活中总有些事会使人对咖啡因的需求胜过对味蕾功能正常的需要，”男人回答道，不知他怎么做到的，竟能将完全荒谬的东西说得让人听起来像警世格言一样。  
  
“不顺心，嗯？”威尔同情地问。他感觉自男人走进来这种感觉就从男人身上辐射出来。男人迟疑飘忽地瞟了他一眼，决定说一说也不要紧。  
  
“告诉我，你有没有遇到过某些特别希望亲近你的顾客，可你却不太享受对方的陪伴？”  
  
威尔两根手指点了点柜台。“我遇到了你说的顾客，然后雇佣了他。别把我的话传给马修听，”他冲着阿比盖尔补充了一句，她吃吃笑了起来。  
  
“我守口如瓶，老板。”  
  
“才怪，你十七岁啊。发推去吧。”威尔做了个赶人的手势，阿比盖尔向他回了个飞吻，晃到后头去休息。她一离开，威尔就叹了口气，跑去糕点柜那边翻找起来。他回来时带着一只巧克力馅的羊角面包，裹在餐巾纸里递给男人。“拿着，你比我更需要这个。”  
  
“如果你总这样送点心的话，很快就会破产了。”  
  
“他们指责我的态度时也是这么说的，”威尔不屑一顾地挥了挥手，“然并卵，你不是正在这儿嘛。”  
  
男人低头看看咖啡，仿佛惊讶自己正端着它一样。“是的，我想我是在。”  
  
威尔不是个长袖善舞的人。他从不以谈话艺术为人称道，也不圆滑老练。然而，他出乎自己意料地向对方露出一个小小的笑容，“你想聊一聊吗？”  
  
“恐怕我不能，”男人迟疑地咬了一口面包，说道。然后又咬了一大口，显然是合他口味了。“医患保密协议。”  
  
“那些讨厌的健康保险什么什么法律，”威尔戏谑着，仔细端详面前的男人。他指尖有老茧，双手强壮，人格外皮的片片材料被煞费苦心地精心缝制在一起。不过外科医生并非与客户有定期互动的代表性职业，“让我猜一猜，心理医生？”  
  
男人似乎叹服于他的观察力。“我是汉尼拔·莱克特医生，”他说，“我在几个街区之外经营一家私人诊所。我曾做过外科医生，不过我发现精神病学更有价值，至少通常来说。像今天这样的日子嘛……”  
  
听到这个职业也好，名字也好，威尔并没有畏缩。他为自己感到骄傲。“像今天这样的日子，你就不是很确信了。我了解。威尔·格雷厄姆，”他补充一步，并伸出自己的手。汉尼拔握住他的手，多半是出于不这样做会显得很不礼貌，而不是真的对威尔有肢体接触的渴望——威尔可是个得罪人的专家。他手掌稳定，而他的双手，尽管有老茧，却比威尔预料的要温柔不少。  
  
“我想我得说再见了，威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
  
威尔微笑起来。“我总在这儿。”  
  
******  
  
咖啡十分可口，甜点更是美味，汉尼拔因为受到富兰克林的摧残而得到了一份补偿的犒赏。以上所有条件综合在一起，保住了威尔·格雷厄姆的小命，只不过威尔本人，自然，对此一无所知。然而它们无法完全抹去汉尼拔的暴力欲望。这一周的可怕经历将他完全给惹毛了，除非这份噬虐欲得到发泄，否则他无法平静下来。  
  
周三晚上，汉尼拔宰了一头总是孜孜不倦试图将劣质肉以次充好卖给他的厨子。周四一早，他做了早餐。  
  
“你知道我们这儿不是这么交易的，对吧？”看到汉尼拔将饭盒推过柜台，威尔询问道。“是我卖食物 ** _给你_** 。”  
  
“事实上，你没有，”汉尼拔提醒他，“至少目前为止还没有。我想稍作些改变。”  
  
“物物交换的话，我的水电费要着落在哪儿？”汉尼拔还没点单，威尔就闪开了，最后给他递来一杯黑咖啡、还有一小块蜜桃馅饼。  
  
“谢天谢地，我有带现金，”汉尼拔将一张十美元钞票从柜台上推了过去。威尔漫不经心地咬了一口还冒着热气的炒蛋，刚准备把订单录入收银机，整个人就怔住了。他缓缓咀嚼了片刻，咽了下去，将钞票滑了回来。  
  
“我改变主意了，”威尔说着，又塞了一口，“你带给我的这玩意儿换什么都不亏。”  
  
“你早餐没吃太饱吗？”  
  
“早餐是什么？”威尔抛给他一个揶揄的笑脸，狠狠戳住一块香肠。“我有咖啡。除了咖啡还是咖啡。我这辈子都做不出这种东西来。”  
  
“你有各式各样的甜点任君选择，”汉尼拔指出，“这些不是你自己烘焙的吗？”  
  
威尔摇摇头。“清晨的时候我总是没什么胃口吃甜食，”他解释道，“而且烘焙跟烹饪不一样。烘焙很简单。我……我不好解释。我觉得每次的烘焙都是在重复同样的东西。我知道只要按照食谱定量配比，就会做出我想要的东西。而烹饪中的随机应变自由发挥则要多得多。我的个人技艺从未涵盖到那一面。”  
  
“我倒觉得烘焙跟烹饪大同小异。”汉尼拔咬了一口水果馅饼，见到威尔苦着脸呻吟起来，他忍住笑。  
  
“噢不。不要告诉我你连烘焙也很擅长，嗯？”威尔怀疑地凝视着自己的早餐，然后抬起叉子朝汉尼拔这边点了点。“不许你带任何甜品走进这里，否则我只有满怀耻辱地关门大吉了。”  
  
“没问题，我也不愿意再去找一家新咖啡店。”  
  
“咖啡店比比皆是，”威尔不以为然道，“倒是这顿食物……”他声音低了下来，又塞了一口炒蛋。  
  
“只不过是鸡蛋跟香肠罢了，少许再加几种香料。”汉尼拔已经尽力表现得谦虚了，而他的尽力通常来讲足以愚弄过大多数人。可威尔不是大多数；他朝汉尼拔露出一个嘲弄的笑容，仿佛暗示他完全明白汉尼拔心底实际的想法。汉尼拔多才多艺，他们彼此心知肚明。  
  
“我不知道要怎样回报这个，”当食物差不多全都进了肚子，当空气沉默得有点太久，威尔终于开口。他若有所思地皱起眉头，手指在柜台上看似毫无节奏或意义可言地敲打着。“你对坚果不过敏吧，嗯？”  
  
“我仅有的过敏史是在药物方面，”汉尼拔让他宽心，“所以，除非你要在烘焙原料中加上盘尼西林，否则就不会有什么问题。”  
  
“我会努力克制的，”威尔保证道，仍然皱着眉。他的指尖仍在敲打，然后突然手掌拍上台面。“我想到了！”他嚷嚷起来，无视汉尼拔对他发出的噪声露出的被冒犯的表情。“我会让你大吃一惊的。”  
  
“我非常期待，”汉尼拔自己都没发现，这句话说得有多么诚恳。  
  
******  
  
汉尼拔下一次来的时候，威尔已经准备好了。幸好汉尼拔第二天就再度光临，点心还是新鲜的，威尔用不着返工重做。自己竟然 ** _真准备_** 重做，真准备每晚每晚重复那冗长繁复的工序直到汉尼拔上门，就为了让点心保持新鲜出炉，完美无缺——想到这里威尔就觉得有些不爽。  
  
“我们不卖这个，”将托盘放在台面上、已准备好给汉尼拔的咖啡旁边，威尔表示，“我耐不了那个烦。”  
  
“这么说，是给我私人的特别款待咯？”汉尼拔看起来像是想要表现得轻浮的样子。本来是想，过去时态，因为当他看到那块蛋糕，就愣住了。“你做了 **达克瓦兹※** ，”说着，他轻笑起来，“这可不简单啊，对吧？”（ **译注※** ：法式夹馅杏仁蛋白饼，超级复杂的一种甜点。）  
  
“本来可以简单一点，”威尔表示，“我可以图个方便，买点成品材料，预制的。”  
  
“可你没有？”  
  
“我没有。”威尔看着汉尼拔，对方正回望他，眼中神色晦暗难明。威尔感觉胸口纠结起来，切断了视线，一刀戳进蛋糕里，对这件通常应被精心对待的点心来讲有点太过粗鲁了。“来，尝一尝，”此时，仿佛威尔的紧张跟神经质以及今天的尴尬份儿还不够似的，他没有把切下来的这一片递给汉尼拔。噢，没有。反而，不假思索地，他用叉子插到蛋糕上，将它送到了汉尼拔唇边。  
  
汉尼拔的目光从叉子转移到威尔逐渐晕红的脸颊，然后小心咬下了嘴边的蛋糕。威尔想死的心都有了。  
  
“好吧，呃，”他结结巴巴，将盘子里剩下的内容物一股脑儿塞到汉尼拔等待的手边，“你可以……吃掉……那么。”威尔突然强烈想念起阿比盖尔来。她绝不会任由他干出这么愚蠢的事情。她一定从一开始就可爱又迷人，于是威尔就不会陷入这一团糟了，这种与客户之间古怪的 ** _没有在_** 调情的状态，并且上述客户与威尔的全部互动交流加起来也才二十分钟左右，其中十分钟都还尖酸刻薄得很。  
  
与此同时，汉尼拔倒是一如既往地泰然自若。即便在他接待过他那位依恋过度的神秘客户后牛饮咖啡的时候，看起来也比威尔这辈子任何时候都要自持得多。 ** _慌张的汉尼拔_** 也要远远淡定过 ** _镇定的威尔_** （根本不存在的），而此时此刻，实在叫人充满挫败。威尔将涨红的脸蛋藏在点心柜后边，摆弄展示橱窗里的东西让自己双手忙碌起来，汉尼拔则默默又咬了一口蛋糕。  
  
再一口。  
  
又一口。  
  
然后，当这一片吃完，自己动手再切了一片。威尔从橱柜一角迟疑地探出头来。“还好吗？”他盯住汉尼拔的双手、而不是他的表情，问道。  
  
“威尔，”汉尼拔柔声说，仿佛他看得到威尔的烦恼写在了脸上（也许他真能看到，毕竟威尔正尴尬地同一位心理医生 ** _并没有在_** 调情，他怎么这么惨？），“味道好极了。”  
  
“太好了，”威尔回答，因为他实在不知道该说什么好了。于是看到另一位顾客进来，他将剩下的蛋糕全往汉尼拔那边一推。“打包回家吧，我可不想让别人看到想买，那我就得天天做了。”  
  
汉尼拔从善如流。  
  
******  
  
渐渐地，养成了这么一个规律。某天，汉尼拔会带着早餐、或者早午餐出现，总是分量充足，连阿比盖尔的份量也够，只要她选择加入。然后，威尔会奉上甜点，并对自己为此花了多少工夫轻描淡写，仿佛汉尼拔不知道复杂的菜肴需要花费多少努力一样。就这样下去，没有进一步发展了。有些时候，汉尼拔自己也不明白是否还有‘进展’的余地。也许只是两人一同养成的新习惯罢了，一同分享食物，开始新的一天。  
  
在两人开始你来我往的一个月之后，汉尼拔第一次在周六来到店里。他办公室里还有文书工作等待完成，但他如果对自己诚实坦白的话，他只是真的想见见威尔。  
  
这种渴望不同寻常，对汉尼拔而言。他有朋友，更确切地说，他有一些能够在剧院或晚宴上作为陪伴不至于让人心生不快的熟人。但他并没有非常渴望一对一交流的对象，除了布鲁姆医生之外，但她激发的情绪基本上是理性的（并且是 ** _纯精神友谊_** 的）。  
  
所以，当他发现自己被堵在‘ **我不爱早起** ’的周六早高峰里，还完全不明白自己是怎么到了这步境地。  
  
阿比盖尔站在柜台后，微笑着越过几位顾客头顶向他挥手致意。不过她旁边还有个黑色短发的男人，汉尼拔从未见过。男人犹疑地看了阿比盖尔一眼，又将视线转向汉尼拔，接着对阿比盖尔低声说了些什么，汉尼拔因为太远没听清。阿比盖尔吱吱喳喳地回答了些什么他也没法听见，然后她 ** _非常_** 大声地叫了威尔一声，大声到队伍前列的那个站着昏昏欲睡的大学生突然惊醒、差点洒了咖啡。  
  
“我来了，我来了！”威尔从后边冒出来，从指间到手肘都沾满了面粉。他颧骨上还沾了一块草莓酱斑点，倏忽之间汉尼拔感觉体内潮水般涌上一股极为不合时宜的欲望，于是 ** _立刻_** 用菜单让自己分心，仿佛他点过不一样的东西似的。不幸的是，当昏昏欲睡的大学生跟排汉尼拔前面帮助接送孩子的家庭主妇的陌生男人陆续离开，汉尼拔终于靠近了阿比盖尔，被她拉入聊天范围，无论他是否已经准备好。  
  
“汉尼拔来找你了，”阿比盖尔说着，难得帮忙去倒咖啡。  
  
“汉尼拔是来 ** _喝咖啡_** 的，阿比盖尔，不是享受我陪伴的乐趣，”威尔纠正道。尽管阿比盖尔背对着他，汉尼拔仍然相当肯定她正在发笑。  
  
“欢迎在菜单上加上有你陪伴的乐趣这一条，”汉尼拔忍不住说。威尔那双会说话的眼睛有种眨眼之间就将汉尼拔娴熟的自制力丝丝剥落的能力，这就带来另一个汉尼拔 ** _不愿_** 细想的问题。  
  
幸好，威尔看上去快乐多过窘迫，尽管面颊上仍然绽开了一抹诱人的绯红。“你恐怕是唯一会点这个的人。”  
  
汉尼拔的目光闪到操作收银机那位先生身上，随着他们的对话，他的神色越来越烦躁起来。“我恐怕不敢苟同。”  
  
威尔随着汉尼拔的视线望过去，皱起脸来。“这是马修，”他不甚在意道，“他就是那种脸色。他喝不到咖啡就脾气不好，不过他 ** _今早迟到_** 了，所以还没时间喝咖啡。”最后几句话他提高了声音，指向马修那边。马修中断了一直看着威尔侧脸的盯人比赛，开始好好操作收银机。汉尼拔没有笑，他太过拘泥礼貌、无法在公众场合对人幸灾乐祸，但他对威尔露出一个小小的私人间的笑意。  
  
威尔的回应是个欢快的笑脸，不过只炫目了一秒钟就被扯了下来。“我什么都没给你准备！”他绞着双手说 ，“而且我得去烤箱取出下一批烤饼了，我没 ** _时间_** ——”  
  
“威尔，”汉尼拔伸出手来，覆在威尔一只手上。满是面粉的手指勾起来，刚好跟汉尼拔的手指纠缠在一起，两个人同时怔住了，瞪住手指纠结之处。汉尼拔首先打破沉默，“威尔，你为顾客做的任何东西我都乐意尝试。你还是有早餐可吃的。”  
  
威尔红了脸，从汉尼拔手中抽出手来。但汉尼拔看到他用拇指蹭了蹭汉尼拔的手指碰到的地方。“你不用一直投喂我们。”  
  
“胡说。阿比盖尔会辞职抗议的。”汉尼拔将保鲜盒滑过柜台，推向威尔。“这个份量连马修的也够，如果他愿意吃的话。只不过每一份可能就比平时少了，我没想到会遇上他。”  
  
“下午还有周末，”威尔解释道，“据我所知，要他早起几乎是不可能的事，但晚上的烘焙准备工作他帮了不少忙。”  
  
“嗯，我很高兴你在厨房里有个帮手。”  
  
威尔担心地回头望了一眼。“我现在的厨房里可 ** _没有_** 帮手，”他拿起保鲜盒，解释道。“我必须……阿比盖尔会招待你的，她知道你的偏好，可我必须回去了。”他犹豫着，又转过头望向汉尼拔。“如果你一个小时后还在的话，”威尔不确定地说，“早高峰会缓和下来，我就有时间休息一会了。”  
  
“我会待在这儿的，”汉尼拔承诺道。文书工作又不会跑掉。  
  
将近一个半小时之后才终于有人来到汉尼拔靠窗就坐的小桌旁边，但此人并非威尔，亦非阿比盖尔，甚至都不是马修——随着汉尼拔未曾离开，马修的瞥视愈发频繁、充满怀疑。不过，在汉尼拔对面椅子上一屁股坐下的是位身材敦实态度积极又一脸乐呵呵的男子，让汉尼拔感觉今天的心情开始发馊了。  
  
“莱克特医生！”富兰克林·弗洛德威克斯，汉尼拔最为黏人（且没分寸）的病人满面笑容地从桌子对面向他打招呼，手里还摆弄着一杯咖啡以及某种巧克力涂层的甜食。“真没想到能在这里遇见你！”  
  
“我一样，对你，”汉尼拔说，因为他找不到其他合理的反应方式了。  
  
“这里太 ** _粗俗_** 了，不像你会来的地方，”富兰克林继续道，完全没留意到汉尼拔愈来愈重的畏缩。“说实话，其实 ** _对我来讲_** 也有点 ** _粗俗_** ，不过我简直无法抵抗这些甜点的诱惑。”  
  
富兰克林想要讨论双方均有尝试的甜点这个话题简直是合情合理，但汉尼拔目前的心情并不十分宽厚仁慈，而富兰克林还一直喋喋不休、扯完了令人兴奋的甜点主题之后，又转移到了其他宝藏般的话题比如‘乳酪’以及‘他跟踪汉尼拔到过的乳酪商店’上。  
  
富兰克林，当然了，并未使用‘跟踪’这个字眼，他说的是‘巧合’。汉尼拔可不会就这样被蒙蔽。  
  
正当汉尼拔决定自暴自弃地离开，还是怀念威尔的陪伴为好的时候，威尔终于来到桌旁，看上去有些茫然、有些不堪重负，还托着满满一托盘的点心，显然匆忙间忘了放下。  
  
“汉尼拔，”威尔说，他脸上带着一副不常见的灿烂笑容，不知怎么显得有点假，“你这位朋友是？”  
  
“我是他的病人，”汉尼拔还来不及插嘴，富兰克林就抢先纠正道，目前为止他也都没有留给汉尼拔多少说话的时间，“你又是谁？”  
  
汉尼拔无法忽视威尔脸上再次陷入虚伪笑容之前那一闪而过的兴味神情。  
  
“一个朋友，”威尔说着，微微转身朝向了汉尼拔多一些，仿佛他以为自己可以巧妙地将富兰克林从这番对话中排挤出去。  
  
富兰克林的视线在汉尼拔与威尔之前来回扫视，怀疑地落在威尔沾有面粉的外套以及胸口的名牌上。“这样啊，莱克特医生和我正忙着在——”  
  
面对着汉尼拔，威尔的左手在富兰克林视线之外，但汉尼拔看到他突然在托盘下方点了两下手指。阿比盖尔也是，都已经擦肩而过了，抱着她通常拿来给窗台上的绿植浇水的大玻璃罐子。突然，她莫名绊了一跤（尽管汉尼拔以前从未见过她有任何近似笨手笨脚的表现），而且就这么恰好摔到了桌子上。泼出的水浸透了富兰克林的衬衫，他上到衣领下至皮带全都湿了。  
  
“哦我天哪！”阿比盖尔惊呼出的话都连在了一起，伪装出来的惊骇着实令人信服，“我实在非常、非常抱歉！来，让我帮你弄干净，跟我到洗手间来一下，我们有干毛巾的。”  
  
“不用，我没关系——”富兰克林试图拒绝，但阿比盖尔非常坚决，扯着他的手腕将他拖到了洗手间。  
  
“快，”后面的门一关上，威尔就帮汉尼拔抓起包，嘘声说道。汉尼拔跟着威尔来到了里屋，任他将他安顿好。  
  
厨房很暖和，充盈着总是萦绕在威尔身上那令人愉悦的面团香气。汉尼拔不是个站没站相的人，但门一关上他肉眼可见地放松了不少，甚至说不定会屈尊将体重撑在其中一个柜台上。  
  
威尔沉默了很长时间，从门上的窗户向外窥视。当他终于满意于看到的情景，就开始发笑起来。  
  
“噢，我的天，我简直不敢相信他告诉我他是你的 ** _病人_** 。”  
  
汉尼拔一脸苦相。“富兰克林比较……坦率。”这措辞并不精确。占有欲强也许更为贴切，要知道富兰克林显然将“我的医生”这个词组当成了私有物，但汉尼拔努力不要让自己在这种念头上多浪费时间。  
  
“他就是那家伙，对吧？”威尔问，“那个病人，你说什么来着？‘特别希望亲近你，可你却不太享受对方的陪伴’那个？”  
  
“出于道德原因，我无法承认也无法否认。”  
  
威尔翻了个白眼，露齿一笑，“这就是汉尼拔式的‘对’，是吧？”  
  
“汉尼拔式？”没有证实威尔的推测，汉尼拔反而问道。  
  
“还装成不知道似的。你有一种特别的表达方式，不光是口音问题。它非常精密，非常……严格。”  
  
“可你却解读得很流利。”  
  
“尽管还不是很精确，”威尔同意道。有那么一会儿，他们相视而笑起来，直到威尔清清嗓子，再次透过窗户向外窥视。“阿比盖尔给我打手势了，你应该可以安全离开了。”一只烤箱开始哔哔叫了起来，响亮刺耳。  
  
“我毁掉了你的午餐休息时间，”汉尼拔遗憾地表示。威尔耸耸肩膀，在他身旁转悠起来、拯救他的烤饼。  
  
“反正也只有十分钟。我会吃点你给我带的东西，再偷偷咬几口烤饼，这样就能撑到关门了。”  
  
“我会给你带点正规的晚餐来，”汉尼拔提议。威尔笑了笑，却摇了摇头。  
  
“不了，那我就欠你两道甜点了。记得星期一给我带点 ** _非常_** 好吃的东西就行。”  
  
汉尼拔伸出手，帮威尔将一缕乱发别到耳后。“一定。”  
  
******  
  
自此之后，汉尼拔都避免在周末去咖啡店。他不想冒着与富兰克林再度不期而遇的风险，况且忙碌的人潮也让他无法同威尔说上几句话。这期间，他又遇上马修两次。每一次，马修都只远远看着他，并拒绝了他提供的食物。汉尼拔不喜欢像动物园里的动物一样被人盯着看，不过马修从未做出过任何有危害性的行为，也没有打扰汉尼拔与威尔的相处时间。这只是他们的餐会持续下去需要付出的小小代价。  
  
就威尔而言，貌似并未注意到马修的视线，不过阿比盖尔像只蜂鸟一样在马修周围频繁游走，用各式各样的工作和问题分散了他的注意力。最后，汉尼拔终于意识到威尔不是没注意到，只是威尔对马修不合时宜的关注太过习以为常，早就养成了不予理睬的习惯，必要时尽量回避。  
  
“威尔实在找不到别人打这份工，”有一次当威尔去后边查看面包时，阿比盖尔向汉尼拔吐露，“谁能每个下午以及周末，从不缺勤？我是说，他有时候会迟到，但他总会出现，并且他 ** _自告奋勇_** 值这一班，并且从没请过假。可能因为威尔要是不用照顾狗就会住在这儿，他唯恐错失那样诡异地盯着威尔看的机会吧。”阿比盖尔愁眉苦脸地叹了一口气。“再说，我的烘焙技术可比不上 **马特※** 。他无可取代，他自己也明白。”私下里，汉尼拔对此不以为然。他也曾有机会尝试过马修的食物。还过得去，不过明显不如威尔许多。（ **译注※：** Matt，马修的昵称。）  
  
他们几乎没有时间来深入讨论下去。威尔一返回柜台，汉尼拔就立刻云里雾里了。  
  
对威尔的兴趣越来越叫汉尼拔感到棘手。简而言之，他 ** _渴望_** 威尔。威尔总是粗心大意，总是不小心沾上糖粉或是果酱。他不逊又鲁莽，并且明显与汉尼拔志不同道不合。可汉尼拔却对他贪得无厌。  
  
******  
  
汉尼拔如今每天都会到，除了周末。有时候是在早上，喝点咖啡开始新的一天，不过有时候是在见过最后一个客户之后，来点甜点犒赏自己。今天就是犒赏日。威尔准备好了。他现在总是有所准备，仿佛，他花了半辈子时间来等待汉尼拔。阿比盖尔毫不留情地拿这个来开他的玩笑，但她也总是牵制着马修好让威尔有时间跟汉尼拔共处，比如现在。  
  
“这一款会加到菜单上去，”威尔递给汉尼拔的是一片带覆盆子的特浓芝士冻饼，“当然，是限时发售的，我可没时间这辈子每天都做芝士蛋糕。不过我想几个星期还是应付的来。”  
  
“你打算管这个叫什么？”汉尼拔咬了一口，阖上双眼，摒除一切干扰、专注于蛋糕的美味。对威尔的甜点，他向来如此尊重。这让威尔都想亲亲他了。  
  
“ **每天都是放纵日※** ，”威尔自己也狠狠咬了一口，“我们会把之前使用这个名字的巧克力布朗尼给撤掉。阿比盖尔构思了几个代替品。”（ **译注※** ：Cheat day是减肥或健身圈的一个概念，当你坚持一段时间比如一周的节食之后，用一天时间来放纵自己享受也许不那么健康的美味，给身体一个放松的机会，效果会更加好。这一天就叫欺骗日。）  
  
“我想不是阿比盖尔来烤吧？”  
  
几英尺外的地方，正在清洗法式滤压壶的马修窃笑起来。阿比盖尔捶了他一拳。  
  
“天哪，不，”威尔大惊失色。“她会把我的厨房付之一炬，那我就只好倒空她的小费罐了。不过她非常擅长在拼趣上发图。”一走到附近来，阿比盖尔同样捶了威尔一拳。他大笑起来，揉了揉肩膀，尽管其实一点也不痛。  
  
“所以可以这么说，她是你们的小智囊？”  
  
威尔朝他咧嘴一笑，吐了吐舌头，这个习惯向来让汉尼拔难以接受，但却不能叫他退避三舍。再次经过时，阿比盖尔在汉尼拔面前撂下一杯额外的咖啡。  
  
“噢，我看到了，”威尔在她身后嚷道，不过两个人都是笑嘻嘻的。有时候，阿比盖尔更像是个家人，像是他从未拥有过的女儿或小妹妹，而非雇员。  
  
“没有我你可怎么办！”她嚷回去，威尔知道她没说错。  
  
威尔突然有些僵硬，转头望向面带笑容观察他们互动的汉尼拔。“汉尼拔，那是你的病人吗？富兰克林，对不对？”  
  
“他每周二上班，”汉尼拔坚持道，同时转身查看了一下停车场。他的脸色没有表现出任何外在的恐惧，然而威尔早已学会读懂汉尼拔皮肤上细微扯动的微表情。所以那毫无疑问就是他的病人，尽管与他所谓的时间表不一致。  
  
汉尼拔的病人正全神贯注于手机上的什么东西，还没看见他们。汉尼拔与威尔正隔着一截柜台相对，这截台板通常可以支起来以便进出，但现在堆满了甜点和咖啡。威尔拉着他往下躲，猫着腰躲到台板下扯动汉尼拔的衣袖、直到他也弯下腰去，跟着威尔往前走。已经没时间躲进厨房了，于是，威尔贴靠到柜台一个角落，将汉尼拔也拉过来，直到两人安全躲藏到他平时储藏餐巾纸箱的地方。纸箱已经被威尔火急火燎地踢到一边。  
  
马修以古怪的眼神恼怒地望了他们一眼，不过他还没来得及说什么，阿比盖尔就轻快地飘到柜台旁边招呼起富兰克林来，仿佛她的老板躲在小壁龛里对她来讲司空见惯。威尔打算给她涨薪水。  
  
这小空间逼仄又拥挤。汉尼拔的身体暖烘烘地贴着威尔。威尔看得到汉尼拔的三件套有些地方已经沾上了自己的面粉，一波尴尬忽然席卷而至。这样做真是愚蠢，把他拉到这儿，像小孩子一样躲在满是灰尘的柜台下方，看阿比盖尔吱吱喳喳为汉尼拔过分健谈的病人点单。威尔觉得自己像个傻瓜，像个惊吓过度的小孩子，直到两件事情的同时发生。  
  
汉尼拔的手挪动了，他挪开威尔扯住自己袖子的手指，并温柔地握住了威尔的手腕。而富兰克林，正开口询问阿比盖尔汉尼拔来店里有多频繁。后者大大安抚了威尔感觉‘藏起来是个傻主意’的恐惧。而前者再次将威尔的焦虑提高到了临界值。  
  
他感觉自己回到了十五岁，刚刚得知男孩子也同样拥有柔软的手指跟柔软的嘴唇，倒不是说他个人有多少身体力行的经验。汉尼拔手掌宽阔，他的指尖在威尔鼓动的脉搏处描绘着图案。尝试将威尔从作茧自缚中解脱开来。威尔强迫自己的身体放松下来，任由自己依偎在汉尼拔身侧。汉尼拔的回报是将他的手向下拉，直至二人十指交缠，两人静静等待，如孩童般躲藏，只不过是躲藏 ** _在一起_** 。  
  
“我不知道你说的是谁，”阿比盖尔告诉富兰克林。自躲藏的地点，威尔仅仅能辨别出她伪装的困惑面容，以及她说谎时总是敲击手指的动作。“要是听过那种名字我一定会记得的。汉尼拔·莱克特医生，你怕不是在 ** _逗我_** ？”  
  
“取笑别人的名字可不厚道，”弗莱克林生硬地回答。  
  
“好吧，如果他来到这里，我保证不会当面这么讲，”阿比盖尔一边说着，一边手指敲敲敲。  
  
“我只是觉得……他周六来过这里，而且他还认识那个家伙，就一头卷毛那个？我以为他会来得比较频繁呢？”  
  
阿比盖尔耸耸肩。“我不知道能告诉你什么。我们这儿周六人满为患，况且我们老板也不是经常出现，所以你想问他恐怕也找不着人。嘿，马特，你知道有个汉尼拔·莱克特医生吗？”  
  
有那么一秒，威尔觉得她演过了。马修向来都对威尔有些…… ** _古怪_** ，总是盯着他看，总保持近在咫尺之遥。威尔是有些爱难为情，可他不笨。他知道自己的吸引力，至少在物理层面上是有的。人们情不自禁受他吸引，是他的脾气总拒人于千里之外。  
  
马修倒是没有因为他的性子望而却步，事实上，他貌似反倒很着迷，如同蛇类遭遇啮齿动物那种着迷。马修可能以为威尔浑然不觉，然而威尔充分意识到马修望着他的眼神中潜伏的是什么，他只不过选择避其锋芒罢了。在威尔看来，马修并不喜欢汉尼拔，没必要纵容他们玩这场躲猫猫的游戏。  
  
可是马修的目光一次也没有扫到他们这边来过。他耸耸肩，反而专心于整理起糕点柜来。“从没听说过他，”他说。他只愿意配合到这个程度了。  
  
“瞧？”阿比盖尔说。“我们每周要跟成百上千人打交道呢。我可以尽量帮你留个意，不过我不觉得自己有办法在人群中把他辨认出来。”  
  
富兰克林失落地喃喃了一句‘谢谢’，接过咖啡。他离开时，门上的铃铛在身后叮铃一响，阿比盖尔就呻吟一声瘫在了柜台上。  
  
“伙计们，我还以为他 ** _永远_** 都不会离开了，”她咧嘴笑看威尔跟汉尼拔从柜台下艰难爬出来。  
  
“富兰克林非常固执，”汉尼拔赞同地表示。  
  
“你没找着合适的词吗？应该是‘执迷不悟’。”威尔一只手臂在头顶伸直，舒展在柜台下紧紧蜷缩过的身体。他另一只胳膊仍然被俘，被紧紧握住，拢在汉尼拔手中。阿比盖尔的目光飞速掠过，脸上蔓延起得意的小小笑意，威尔赶紧抽回手。没有依偎在汉尼拔身旁感觉有些发凉，不过也许是因为他体内每滴血液都冲上了脸颊，涌上了喉间。  
  
至于汉尼拔，却没有表现出任何感到尴尬或是羞耻的迹象。不过看到膝盖上那一小点灰尘，他露出了不屑的表情。  
  
“我很抱歉……这一切，”威尔不安地扯了扯自己围裙上的皱褶。  
  
汉尼拔摇摇头。“这样的不期而遇是我由衷希望能够避免的。你帮了我个忙，威尔。不过，”他抱憾地看了看柜台，补充道，“也许我们应该先整理一下？我觉得还是走出去得好，不必在匍匐前进了。”  
  
阿比盖尔咯咯笑了起来。  
  
******  
  
汉尼拔保守秘密是有原因的，他有理由用锋利的爪子和獠牙保护自己的隐私。有些事情他无法分享，有些嗜好他无意戒除。然而。  
  
**_然而_** 。  
  
“ **操你** ？”阿比盖尔向汉尼拔提示道，她语调低沉，带着同病相怜的意味。汉尼拔只能猜想自己脸上的表情是什么样子，连这个疲惫的小姑娘都能分辨出他精神上的憔悴。  
  
“我大概需要更烈一点的，”汉尼拔默认，“这个烈指的是浓缩咖啡，而不是龙舌兰。”  
  
“反正她也只有权供应不含酒精的。”威尔从里屋突然冒出来，“她的雇佣工作整个就是在违法的边缘走钢丝，我总是尽量不去想太多。不要黑咖啡了？”  
  
“我今天得要炒掉一位客户，”汉尼拔回答。尽管他无法合法说出更具体的内容，可他知道阿比盖尔跟威尔都有所（正确的）猜测，“我想，你不会在这儿教我怎样点意式浓咖啡吧？”  
  
威尔以挑剔的眼神对他上下打量了一番，转身朝向阿比盖尔。“给他一杯‘ **截稿日午夜** ’，”他指示道。阿比盖尔立即行动起来，威尔则仔细端详起甜点。  
  
“这个基本上还是美式，”将饮料递给汉尼拔时，阿比盖尔解释说，“不过威尔无聊时喜欢给它加料。我在你这份里加了肉桂，你看起来就像是喜欢肉桂这型的。”  
  
尝试一口之后，汉尼拔不得不庆幸地承认，他确实是，‘喜欢肉桂这型的’。他怀疑无论这份饮料里加了什么料自己都会欣然接受，为了支持自己心智的坚毅。向富兰克林告知他得到了转诊推介一定会很艰难。多半还会涕泗滂沱。  
  
“ **鲨鱼周※** ，”威尔终于开口宣布，并将一份颓废的冰镇布朗尼蛋糕撂到汉尼拔面前。“别用那种眼神看我，”他补充道，“阿比盖尔起的名字。”（ **译注※** ：每个月总有那么几天，你会周身不适、心情烦躁、喜怒无常，没错，就是大姨妈造访时。）  
  
阿比盖尔，完全不像是受责备的样子，看上去简直是自鸣得意。层层巧克力的堆叠，浓郁香甜，刚好在增之一分则太腻的边缘悬崖勒马。汉尼拔强迫自己只咬上一口，将剩下的储存起来，准备稍后回家配上新鲜浆果缓和味道后享用。  
  
“你不觉得很棒吗？”阿比盖尔问道。威尔又飞快瞥了一眼汉尼拔的眼睛，不过他从不会在此处逗留太久。汉尼拔早已习惯了威尔对眼神交流的回避，不过每次的匆匆一瞥都让他感觉脊椎似乎愉悦地涌上一股电流。  
  
“再给他来一杯，”威尔决定，“今天会很 ** _难熬_** 。”  
  
“别再来一杯了，”汉尼拔拒绝道，“我指着它撑过剩下这一天呢，而不是夜不能寐到明天天亮。”  
  
“好吧，那就给他来一杯‘ **伤风** ’。”  
  
“你要知道，现在这儿又没有顾客在附近，”阿比盖尔抱怨道，尽管已经穿过房间去橱柜中翻找了。“你直接管我要茶不就行了。”  
  
“汉尼拔就是顾客。”  
  
“汉尼拔是家人，”阿比盖尔不以为然地纠正道，“至少，等他跟你结婚之后就会是了。”  
  
汉尼拔非常愉悦地欣赏到了威尔的满面通红，以及这份红晕一路蔓延至他衣领之下。  
  
“你被炒了，”威尔恨恨地对她说。  
  
“不，我才没有，”她得意洋洋地笑，“你不会让他解雇我的，对吧，汉尼拔？”  
  
“当然不会，”汉尼拔向她保证，面带微笑。  
  
威尔的视线在二人之间逡巡了一阵，叹息一声，双手抱住脑袋。“好吧，很明显，你们合起伙来对付我。”  
  
“这不就是家人的意义？”汉尼拔反问。当威尔向他露出一个踌躇却愉悦的微笑，他伸手轻轻握住了对方的手指。  
  
“别纵容她了，她都要被宠坏了，”威尔对他说。  
  
“你才是最喜欢纵容她的。”  
  
“是啊，当然了，不过不许告诉 ** _她_** 呀！”  
  
“绝不会，”汉尼拔承诺道。他翻过手来，手掌向上，这样就能好好将威尔的手抓在手心。“威尔，我在考虑我是否能够今晚再过来一趟，大约关店的时候？我希望能为你做一次晚餐。”  
  
“你知道我不可能拒绝的，”威尔的手指在汉尼拔手中不住颤抖。汉尼拔有恃无恐靠上前来，无视两人之间的台板，将嘴唇印上威尔晕红滚烫的脸颊。  
  
“不胜期待。”  
  
汉尼拔有些事不该去做，这些事大多与亲密行为有关。不过既然他决定要自取灭亡，就得保证彻彻底底地、摒除遭受误解这一威胁。威尔，尽管因为害羞而满脸通红，至少他明确了解汉尼拔的意图，并且，想到要与汉尼拔共度的一晚，那快乐的笑容几乎满溢出来。  
  
他告辞时，瞧阿比盖尔开始窃笑那副样子啊。  
  
******  
  
“我的天哪，”跟阿比盖尔一起开始打扫商店时，威尔自言自语嘟囔起来，“我的天哪，我是在干什么？”  
  
“你是要跟个型男去约会了，”阿比盖尔语调轻快，打趣般地、抑扬顿挫地回答。  
  
“我的 ** _天哪_** ，”威尔瞪大眼睛，又重复了一次。  
  
“威尔，现在做好烘焙准备，等会再接着慌张，”阿比盖尔抄起扫把拍了拍他的腿。威尔猛地一躲。  
  
“不要，你会把我裤腿弄脏的。”他顿了顿，看看自己的衣裳，接着呻吟起来。“好像没什么关系，因为我全身都是 ** _面粉_** 。这人把三件套当 ** _休闲_** 装穿的，阿比盖尔，我他妈到底在干什么呀？”  
  
阿比盖尔将一杯茶塞进他手中。威尔低头一看，皱起眉头。  
  
“你这是随时待命以防我恐慌发作吗？”  
  
“对啦，”她答复道，这一次张开双臂将他向厨房方向驱赶过去。“现在，去吧。烘焙准备，赶紧的。”  
  
准备食物，至少能让人分散注意力。非常简单，轻车熟路。威尔睡着了都能烘焙（并且，他至少记得有一次，确实这么做过了），在他准备明早烘焙的原料时，一切有关汉尼拔的想法都闪到了一边。  
  
当他全身沾满更多面粉离开里屋时，发现汉尼拔已经坐在门口，正同阿比盖尔聊天。  
  
威尔没有再次重复“我的天哪”，但他想得很用力，并且蹦出在汉尼拔看到他之前从浴室窗子逃出去的几个念头。不过当然，就在此时汉尼拔抬起头来刚好看到了威尔，满身面粉和糖霜。  
  
可汉尼拔笑了，他站起身来，捏住威尔的手，尽管无论威尔多么频繁洗手总会沾上甜点的残渣。“阿比盖尔非常慷慨地答应帮你关店。”  
  
威尔知道，她很快就要变得难缠了。她会想要知道细节，当然是非限制级的，不过威尔没有分享的意愿。他的个人生活是隐私，尤其不能分享给可爱却爱管闲事的青春期少女知道。然后她就会嘲弄他到 ** _体无完肤_** 。  
  
“你创造了一个恶魔，”威尔警告他，但汉尼拔和阿比盖尔同时纵容地笑了笑，将威尔推搡出门。  
  
“我的衣着其实不适合晚餐约会的，”在汉尼拔打开他（昂贵的！高档的！一尘不染的！）座驾副驾驶的车门请威尔入座时，威尔继续道。“况且我也不是个多怡人的伙伴。”  
  
“在我看来你是最优秀的伙伴，”汉尼拔向他保证，“再说我家也没有着装要求。无论你锦衣华服还是衣衫褴褛，都不胜欢迎。”  
  
汉尼拔的 ** _家_** 。这个家一定跟坐在驾驶座上那男人一样优雅整洁。威尔想去死。他会在这儿犯心脏病的，在一台 ** _宾利_** 的副驾座位上。  
  
威尔没有死。他撑到抵达目的地，撑到被请进汉尼拔装饰过于奢华的房子并就坐于长桌旁，撑到了一顿极为复杂、连描述都极为法式的晚餐，直到咬下第一口时发出一声叫人难堪的、色情的呻吟。现在他又想从头再死一次了。  
  
******  
  
威尔非常聪明，才华横溢。汉尼拔搜集过资料了。他完全了解威尔为FBI工作积攒下了怎样的声名。将威尔带回家来，将受害者的肉食饲喂给他，有可能是汉尼拔做过最鲁莽的事。然而，当威尔咬下一口肝脏，如蝴蝶振翅般颤抖着眼睫阖上眼帘、喉间发出一声低哑、愉悦的呻吟，汉尼拔无怨无悔了。只要能看到洋溢在威尔身上那难为情的红潮、他捏住酒杯那战栗的指尖。汉尼拔并不偏好看到别人将紧张不安神经质地展现出来，但落在威尔身上却教他感到赏心悦目。这取悦了汉尼拔体内原始的某一部分，充满渴望、并期盼得到对方的渴望作为回报的那一部分。  
  
“非常好吃，”尽管不好意思，威尔还是表示，“不过你已经知道会是这样了。”  
  
“在你眼里原来我这么自负，”汉尼拔调侃道，“看来我不得不努力保持谦逊。”  
  
“对技艺的自知之明与自负并不是一码事。你知道自己厨艺优秀，不需要我来置评。若是在这一点上加以掩饰，那就是可笑了。”  
  
汉尼拔对威尔微笑，显出一副罕见的真情实意，而非在晚宴上使用的彬彬有礼的虚伪假笑。“我受宠若惊，威尔。”  
  
威尔翻了个白眼。“从未有过任何人对你的厨艺表示过负面评价。你知道，你总是上社会版。阿比盖尔都开始剪报了。”  
  
“阿比盖尔简直是件珍宝。”  
  
“行行好吧，别让她听到你这么说她。”但威尔在笑，满心骄傲，每次有人赞美阿比盖尔他就会这样，仿佛阿比盖尔是他的荣耀。他们之间必定有一段故事，但汉尼拔不会追问。火候到了，他自然会说。  
  
于是，他用喋喋不休打破沉寂，告诉威尔他在伦理上能够告知威尔的为数不多的日常生活，并鼓励威尔投桃报李，将那些难缠顾客的故事讲给他听，以及那些永远清洗不干净的咖啡污渍。威尔闻起来总是像现磨咖啡，像油酥面团，以及水果跟巧克力。因此，将主菜撤去之后，汉尼拔跳过甜点步骤，逼近了威尔的座位。威尔举头看他，眼睛瞪得大大的，颇有些紧张，却并不害怕。他相信自己了解汉尼拔，了解他怎样行动，怎样反应。其实并没有，没有人真正了解，不过他了解得足够多了——汉尼拔忍不住想要恣纵己意。  
  
之前，他曾将嘴唇吻上过威尔的脸颊，感受那光滑凉爽的皮肤因他的吻而升温起来。威尔的嘴唇更是柔软，热情而滚烫。汉尼拔轻咬着加深了这个吻，用舌尖浅浅扫过威尔下唇，威尔则缓缓敞开自己，直到汉尼拔能够品尝到他的湿热，甜甜的带着酒香。威尔被挤在椅子上，似是有些呜咽，从未有声音能撩得汉尼拔如此心旌荡漾。  
  
不过汉尼拔个子有些高，这座椅太矮，他的脖子扭得有点费力。从未有人有胆量敢坐上过汉尼拔的餐桌，不过现在，汉尼拔牢牢握住威尔腰肢将他举了起来，安置在桌上。他已经为威尔打破太多惯例，这不过是最新一个罢了，从对一个少女口出秽言才能点单到此时此处，让威尔将面粉末沾上他碰过的每件家具。汉尼拔希望威尔将他也同样标记，让他的痕迹无处不在，这样当他离开，汉尼拔就能留恋良久。  
  
“汉尼拔——”被挪动时威尔抗议道，却因对对方举重若轻的敬畏而沉默下来，“你……比我以为的还要强壮，”他咽了一口口水，最后说道。汉尼拔对自己的力气自然明白得很，他没有理会这句话，而是沿着威尔的下颚流连下一连串细碎的吻，最后抵达他喉间。  
  
“我不戴围巾的，”汉尼拔一口咬下时威尔提醒道。不过汉尼拔力道轻柔，只是轻轻刮擦过皮肤，给威尔带去一阵窜过全身的战栗。威尔的脉搏沦陷在汉尼拔齿间，在他舌下，如蜂鸟振翼，汉尼拔渴望跟随它逡巡过威尔每一寸肌肤。“汉尼拔，不要——”无论威尔想要说的是什么，最后迷失成了一声呻吟。那双原本抵在汉尼拔肩头、随时准备将他推开的手，反倒爬上去抓住汉尼拔的头发，将汉尼拔的脸按在威尔喉间。汉尼拔纵容地在啃噬过程中注入了小心翼翼，以免留下瘀伤痕迹。他还有其他更隐蔽的地方可以标记，那些他愿意欣然以唇舌抚慰的地方。  
  
“你要把我给生吞活剥了，”威尔低声吟哦，但显然不是在抱怨，从汉尼拔的吻给他带来的战栗、以及他弓起身子的动作看来。汉尼拔含着威尔的锁骨发出一声赞同，推开他衬衫的布料，终于找到能让他留下痕迹的地方。“不——今天不行，”威尔抓紧十指又放开。  
  
汉尼拔被一股不熟悉的冲动所占据，一种去逼迫、去恳求、去 ** _采撷_** 的冲动。他想要将威尔推倒，劝服他，向他展示自己体内翻腾而出的一切。  
  
然而尽管汉尼拔拥有非同寻常的冲动和品味，却是个彬彬有礼的君子。他只在威尔优美的咽喉曲线留下了最后一个恋恋不舍的吻，就让威尔的双手落在了桌上。“今晚不行？”他将气息吹进威尔蓬松的发卷之间。  
  
“今晚不行，”威尔听上去有些惋惜，“我家里有狗要喂。我没有准备好在外过夜。而且这是第一次约会，”他轻笑一声，“不是有个什么三次约会守则吗？”  
  
“我还以为你不是个循规蹈矩的人。”  
  
“我不是，”威尔抬头望他，呢喃道。汉尼拔心满意足地发现威尔眼中那一丝欲求不满。“但我一定得喂狗才行。所以今晚不行。不过也许很快？我感觉……感觉已经非常了解你了。我不觉得还要等什么。”  
  
‘很快，’汉尼拔可以忍耐。‘很快’让他的脉搏在胸腔隆隆跃动，让他想要拉紧威尔沉浸到下一个吻中。不过，他只用指尖沿威尔锁骨划过，那儿有一道发红的瘀伤被他的衬衫掩盖。“我愿意等，”他承诺道，真诚与热切并存。威尔垂下头，笑容露出欢喜的羞涩。  
  
“我不希望你等。不希望你等太久。我不是个少年仔了，汉尼拔，不会想着什么将童贞留待 **舞会之夜※** 。一次就够了。”（ **译注※** ：高中毕业舞会之夜。）  
  
“那么，很快，”汉尼拔轻轻将嘴唇温柔压在威尔唇上，按下了他紧张不安的喋喋不休。他知道这番滋味会在自己唇齿之间逗留许久。  
  
“很快，”威尔同意道，允许汉尼拔继续亲吻下去。  
  
******  
  
‘很快’来得并不够快。他们都是忙碌的人，过着忙碌的生活。但他们早晨总会为彼此留出时间，将咖啡和点心塞进等待的手心。威尔发现自己每天晚上都在艰难挣扎着将自己的手艺发挥至极致。他为汉尼拔准备的礼物越来越繁复，拥有精致的焦糖跟棉花糖装饰，精美到汉尼拔几乎舍不得食用来破坏其美感。而汉尼拔这一边，他开始带来正式的餐点，而非早餐主食。现在连配菜都不缺，无数个保鲜盒在台面上一字排开。  
  
马修从不参与，尽管汉尼拔总是准备了他那份。有些问题总是需要摊开的，无需太久。威尔完全不期待这番特殊的谈话。  
  
随着配菜跟棉花糖而来的，还有缱绻的 ** _吻_** 。并没有很多，因为阿比盖尔在寒假期间增加了许多班次，仿佛 ** _无时无刻不在周围_** 一样，只不过是纯洁的浅啄，如果汉尼拔在临近关门时溜过来则会更亲昵些。  
  
有一次，威尔在马修面前吻了汉尼拔。就那么一次。他可以轻飘飘表示自己没有看到刚从洗手间出来的对方，不过这便是在说谎了。威尔设计了这个吻的时机，为了公开曝露自己的感情生活，希望这样能够逼迫马修参与一些更有建设性的娱乐活动，而非整天盯着威尔。  
  
马修第一次约威尔出去时，是在柜台另一边、作为一名顾客。这不是威尔第一次受到顾客的青睐，也不是最后一次。他们通常意识到威尔有多么生硬粗暴之后就会适可而止。可是马修第一次约威尔出去之前，已经了解到了他的‘生硬粗暴’。他目击到威尔与另一位客人的口角，是阿比盖尔冲过来救场、将威尔赶去煮咖啡才拯救了这一天。马修买了一份饮料，然后绕到一旁、目光越过甜点柜对威尔虎视眈眈。  
  
威尔之前就注意到马修了。他一周至少光顾两次，买热巧克力跟刚烤的新鲜面包。当时，威尔并没有多想。当马修约他出去，他直截了当地拒绝了。连‘不，谢谢’都没有，就一个‘不’字。马修看起来却并未见怪。他离开时仍然笑容满面。  
  
马修第二次约他是在面试的时候。就凭这一点本来就得罚他一张红牌，然而威尔实在太需要帮手了。马修带了饼干来证实自己的烘焙手艺，味道不错，比阿比盖尔可怜的尝试优秀太多。威尔也实在无法拒绝一个表示每周末都想上班的人。这是一笔难以抗拒的交易，要知道，阿比盖尔在上次礼拜日的高峰期后就威胁他要造反了。  
  
当时，他们达成一致时，威尔伸出手来同他握手，马修却握住不放。  
  
“要知道，”他用指尖轻轻抚弄威尔的指节，“我对烹饪差不多跟烘焙一样擅长。什么时候我或许可以给你做顿饭。”  
  
多有趣啊，同样的策略汉尼拔竟然就成功了，因为马修尝试的时候，威尔基本上只感觉到了难受。  
  
“如果你想在这里工作，”抽回自己的手，威尔是这么说的，“刚才的事情就不许再做了。”  
  
他没有尝试第三次。不过似乎威尔出现在哪里，马修就会在哪里，所以也许这就是他的尝试。这不是间多大的店面，厨房就更小了。他们擦肩而过的次数远超过威尔摇摇欲坠的社交技能能够妥善处理的极限。这种状况吧，对方什么 ** _不规矩_** 的事情都没有做，换句话说，威尔无法具体指出什么来，但他感觉要缓缓被逼疯了。  
  
于是，就有了这次的吻。威尔听到马修顿住了，就在他视线余光之外，然后他让自己露出并非完全假装出的难为情的脸红姿态。他跟汉尼拔都不是喜欢在大庭广众之下秀恩爱的人，无论是否有必要。  
  
“对不起，”威尔喃喃对汉尼拔说。他挺直脊背，在两人之间拉开一段礼貌的距离。  
  
稍后，在汉尼拔离开只剩他们俩打扫商店并为明早的烘焙工作做准备的时候，马修放松了下来。汉尼拔出现时他总是显得如此坚忍、沉默与严峻，但与威尔单独相处时他就会放松起来，开心而健谈，让威尔回想起自己为什么还没有将他给炒掉。  
  
“那么，”最后关店时，马修终于说道，“你跟这位医生。是认真的，嗯？”  
  
“是啊，”威尔以不自然的礼貌态度回答。他以为自己已经表现得很明显了，他们已经不需要来一场像这样的对话了。他指望马修一意识到已经没有他插足的空间，就会放下这份心意，远离他的感情生活。结果没这种好事儿。  
  
“配你似乎有点古板。”  
  
威尔挑起一边眉头。“他会按菜单上的名字点咖啡，不久前还跟阿比盖尔一起花了一个钟头讨论新名字。对我来讲，他在古板这一方面似乎能屈能伸。”  
  
马修举起双手，退后几步为威尔让出空间。“好啦，好啦。只是关心而已，不必反应多度。”  
  
威尔嗤之以鼻。“相信我，马修，当我决定反应过度的时候，你会知道的。”他后知后觉地意识到，这话说得不太合适。马修脸上缓缓升起一个笑容。  
  
“我不胜期盼。”  
  
“ ** _晚_** 安，马修。”  
  
******  
  
汉尼拔没有工夫以自己更为期待的方式去了解威尔。天气越来越冷，早晨越来越暗，顾客开始蜂拥而入‘ **我不爱早起** ’，一边暗自诅咒、一边恳求得到一杯饮料，支撑自己度过这一天。威尔将营业时间延长到晚上7：00，于是待他每晚关门时，已经精疲力竭，无法与汉尼拔分享任何乐趣了。有两个晚上他们待在一起，其中一次汉尼拔用手替威尔解决了问题，不过除此之外，两人的接触仅止于在柜台上碰碰指尖。  
  
威尔不介意将自己推到崩溃的边缘，却不愿意对员工施加这样的影响。他给马修和阿比盖尔安排的排班要通情达理得多。汉尼拔眼看着他在假日季越来越烦躁，压力透过他的皮肤一波波呼之欲出。汉尼拔想带他回家。他想将威尔平平安安保护在自己的卧室之中，为他提供奢侈的食物跟香甜的美酒，直到他耽于沉溺，沉沉睡去。汉尼拔渴望保护威尔不被他自己压垮，将他从对咖啡店无比投入的悬崖边缘拉扯回来。  
  
转机出现在一个星期二。汉尼拔习惯早起，不过这天清晨4点电话响起时，他还沉浸在睡梦之中。  
  
“威尔？”  
  
“ _我……我不知道为什么打这个电话。我应该报警的。_ ”  
  
“威尔！”  
  
“ _这里有具尸体，汉尼拔。有具尸体在我店里。_ ”  
  
******  
  
挂了汉尼拔的电话之后，威尔肯定立刻报了警。汉尼拔赶到时，已经四处都是警车以及警灯闪亮了。  
  
威尔斜靠在一辆救护车旁，裹着一条色彩鲜艳的安慰毯，正与某个神情明显越来越恶劣的男人理论。毫无疑问，威尔的情绪在压力之下愈发恶化，将一贯的美好礼仪表现得淋漓尽致。  
  
“你想要我做什么，杰克？”汉尼拔接近时威尔正在争辩。他小心与警方封锁店面的黄色胶带保持距离。“我已经退休了。 ** _退休_** 了！你想要我解释一下退休的定义吗？”  
  
“别在我面前耍小聪明，威尔。”那个男人，叫杰克的，咆哮道。“别对我这样。我太了解你了。你打算就这样退避三舍？这可是在你的地盘，你的私人空间。再说你接下来几天也不会有什么事情做，直到我们允许你重新开业。”  
  
“完全正确，”威尔回答。“这是我的私人地盘。它是一份给我的 ** _礼物_** 。你不觉得利益冲突之下我该回避吗？”  
  
杰克同汉尼拔一样被他的措辞给吸引了，兴趣被挑了起来。“你是什么意思， ** _一份给你的礼物_** ？”  
  
威尔叹了口气，目光越过杰克肩头跃到汉尼拔身上，无声地恳求帮助。汉尼拔缓缓向前，听到威尔继续道，“我已经告诉你我怎么认识那家伙的。他是个混蛋，付钱时总想占我们便宜，还调戏阿比盖尔—— ** _她才十七岁_** ，杰克，她不需要受到那种关注——他总是火冒三丈，骂骂咧咧。上个星期他向我发起火来，冲我脸上泼了一杯咖啡——”汉尼拔那天也在场，差点把那家伙当场干掉，“——我叫他不要再回来了。直到今天，他都没再来过。”  
  
“所以你觉得有人这么做，怎么，是为了复仇？一位前来拯救你的白马王子？”  
  
“在你嘴里说出来让我觉得很廉价，杰克，”威尔苦涩地说，“我说了它是一件礼物。可没有说我欣赏它。”当汉尼拔来到杰克旁边，他放松下来，抬手抓住汉尼拔的衣袖。杰克直起身子，目光炯炯。  
  
“这里是FBI执行公务——”  
  
“我打给他的，”威尔打断他，将身体重量依靠在汉尼拔身上。“你可以当他是我的紧急联络人。”  
  
“你还好吗？”汉尼拔贴着威尔的卷发低声道，无视杰克向两人发射过来的不悦脸色。  
  
“只要一离开这里，我马上就会好，”威尔悄声回答。“我开门时这具尸体已经在这儿，他最迟昨晚就已经死了。这里没有其他人在。没有人袭击我。”至少，身体上并没有，但汉尼拔能看出横跨威尔脸上那疲惫的纹路。  
  
“我需要那天早上出现在店里所有人的名单，”杰克将怒气转回到威尔身上。  
  
“那是个星期六，杰克，你知道星期六上午有多少人来买咖啡跟松饼吗？”  
  
“我想得沿着有多少人有理由会憎恨一名顾客这个思路考虑下去。我需要在这里工作所有人的名单。”  
  
“我的雇员们都没有能力实施这种暴力举动，”威尔告诉杰克。在安慰毯下，他的胳膊几不可查却毫无疑问移动了一下，指甲擦过他的手臂，像他忧虑时总会做的那样。有意思。  
  
“让我来替你判断吧，”杰克说。如果说这句话有什么作用，那就是将威尔激怒得更加厉害。  
  
“阿比盖尔才 ** _十七岁_** ，杰克。”  
  
杰克挑起眉头，瞪住威尔。这并不是个特别有说服力的论据，不过汉尼拔自己私下也无法想象小小的阿比盖尔能犯下预谋杀人的罪行。  
  
威尔长叹一声。“至少……别让麦卡蒂来审她。他是个混蛋，不至于让她受那种折磨。”  
  
“我会让卡茨去办。”  
  
“这不是卡茨的工作，”威尔说。但一小朵微笑已经绽开在他嘴角。  
  
“可你喜欢她，”杰克回答。就在这一刻，汉尼拔理解了这两个人是怎样得以成功共事的。因为成功庇护了阿比盖尔，威尔皮下酝酿的刻薄渐渐消散，而杰克带着类似赞同的神情望着威尔。  
  
“你肯定我无法说服你来看一看吗？”杰克的问话打破了沉寂，也毁掉了威尔最后一丝好心情。  
  
“你来之前我已经看够了，”威尔咆哮道。杰克让步了。  
  
“好吧。好吧。但卡兹去敲门的话可别怪我。”  
  
“如果是你 ** _逼她_** 来的，我还是得怪你。”威尔回答道，不过这次是咕哝着，轻声地，杰克可以满意地听而不闻。  
  
又经过几个尖锐的问题之后，当杰克终于离开他们，威尔已经彻底倚靠在汉尼拔身上。他疲惫地长叹一声。汉尼拔将他抱住，在他背上安抚地划圈按摩。太阳还没有升起来，几小时之内也不会，受冬日短暂的白天影响。威尔脸色苍白，在路灯的人造黄光之下显得尤其如此，眼下的阴影像瘀伤一样黑。汉尼拔一手捏住威尔的下巴，满足于威尔的顺从。他们通常并没有这么亲密，总保持着得体的距离，不过在黑暗与孤独之中，威尔会允许汉尼拔抱紧他。  
  
“我不该给你打电话的，”威尔在汉尼拔肩头轻声说道。汉尼拔握紧手指。  
  
“如果知道你一个人经历这些，我会更加不安的。”  
  
“我自己可以撑得住的。”  
  
“但你没这个必要。跟我回家？”  
  
威尔犹豫了一下，向后一靠，抬头与汉尼拔四目相对。只有一瞬间，然后目光就降落到汉尼拔的下巴。“我必须得……”  
  
“你很长一段时间都没法踏足店里，而且今早出门时你已经把狗安排好了。自你开业至今，你第一次无处可去、无事可做。不要一个人待着，胡思乱想。”  
  
威尔也许想要说些什么，也许想凭借一己之力尝试把持住自己的生活，可他终究什么都没说出口。他让汉尼拔引导他回到他的宾利车上，窝在温暖的乘客座椅中。  
  
“对这件事你想谈一谈吗？”发动车子时，汉尼拔问道。  
  
“他仰面朝天躺在我的柜台上，双手捧心。被人知道我就只能重新租个地方了。我真的 ** _不喜欢_** 这样。”  
  
“那就不要，”当然，过些日子仍然不得不这样做。威尔说得对，这起谋杀对店子的声誉影响很糟。他需要一家全新的店面才能摆脱污名，可也许他们死忠客户群的收入负担不起这次搬迁。不过暂时，汉尼拔只希望看到威尔营养充足、休息充分，不要被那些萦绕他脑海的念头转移注意力。  
  
威尔任由他去了。威尔跟他回到家，吃掉汉尼拔摆到面前的早饭，一直谈论那些不像这家店子一样叫他心疼的、轻快的话题。当汉尼拔建议两人起床太早、可以休息片刻时，也顺从地随他去了。  
  
总而言之，这天早上实在是一帆风顺。威尔妥妥帖帖躺在汉尼拔床上，仿佛一直属于这里，裹在汉尼拔怀里，很快陷入熟睡。一直占据威尔面庞的忧心纹路也被休息抚平了不少，他实在太美了。仿佛精心炮制的计划得到了理想的结果。  
  
如果汉尼拔是那个留下尸体的人，就更加完美了。  
  
******  
  
一如既往，威尔朴素的平和无法持久。他尖叫一声醒来，浑身湿漉漉的，感觉冰冷刺骨。他的躯体不由自主战栗着，有那么一会儿，他记不得自己在哪儿了。这里没有热情而好奇的狗狗，柔软丝绸床单的触感也迥异于平时习惯的粗糙毛巾。汉尼拔的房间一点一滴回到他视野里，正午的阳光被窗帘拦在窗外，威尔努力适应室内的幽暗。他视线边缘似乎有东西在动，夜惊后总是如此。他至今总是找借口逃避与汉尼拔同床共枕不是有原因的。  
  
在他身边，汉尼拔动了动，将威尔揽入怀中。威尔猛一挣扎，推开某样他看不清的物事，他仍深陷恐惧与困惑之中。  
  
“威尔，威尔，没事了。你跟我在一起，在巴尔的摩。”  
  
理智回笼，就在呼吸之间。是因为汉尼拔的手沿着他的脊椎向上抚摸的动作，他的手指在他的卷发之间轻轻梳理、却从未拉扯，只是沉着地、叫人安心的爱抚。是因为汉尼拔的洗发水，在威尔夜梦醒来之后的汗意氤氲中仍然清晰的辨识度。是因为他的声音，笼罩他全身，在他皮肤上沉淀。  
  
“我不该——”  
  
“你似乎觉得自己有太多事情不应该做。”  
  
威尔瞪了汉尼拔一眼，在黑暗中有些结结巴巴，因为他只能看到一些模糊的轮廓。“我做不了一个多称职的室友。”  
  
“我几个月来都没有睡得这么香了。”  
  
“没人告诉你这样的花言巧语有些夸张了吗？”  
  
“没人曾有这个荣幸。”  
  
威尔爆发出一阵大笑，双手捂脸。“你对我的自尊心有害无益，你知道吗？”  
  
“很好，它需要在强化一些。”  
  
当威尔从指缝间露出脸来，可以看到汉尼拔正盯着自己，聚精会神。他并未因此而惴惴不安，如同从前许多次面对搭档的时候。在阴影中，威尔感觉汉尼拔仿佛能够直直看穿自己的内心。他以前从未有过此种念头。  
  
“我觉得我会爱上你的，”威尔悄声道。夜惊之后，他仍然处于赤裸裸的生疼感觉中。他发间的手指定住了，然后收紧——汉尼拔将他拉了过去。  
  
汉尼拔如饥似渴地吻他。他身上总散发出一股欲望，某种渴切的、贪婪的东西，就在那楚楚衣冠遮掩之下，可他现在将威尔推到、如同要将他狼吞虎咽，抱着他、压着他，直到威尔陷落在枕头堆里。  
  
他们上床时穿的是内衣，不过是出于效率而非感官享受。威尔皮肤上出了许多汗，又湿又滑。可汉尼拔仿佛不介意，他充满占有欲的手掌抚过每一寸裸露的皮肤。  
  
“我会爱上你的，”威尔重复道。声音浅浅的吐进汉尼拔嘴里，然后就听到他回应般的咆哮。  
  
汉尼拔的爱如他做其他事一样：专心致志、小心翼翼、且 ** _得心应手_** 。他以温柔的抚触打开威尔的身体，用他修长的手指和探索的视线。威尔露出的每一个表情，喉间每一声哀求的呻吟，汉尼拔都甘之如饴。  
  
当威尔准备好时，汉尼拔俯卧在他上方，紧紧贴住威尔，却没有进入。他看上去像是马上就要得到自己想要的一切，就等最后的指令。  
  
威尔将他猛的一拽，用力吻他、啃噬他的嘴唇，直到他沉入他的身体。“我一直等着你，”威尔一边说，一边挺起臀部，让汉尼拔别无选择只能一往无前，“甚至在我认识你之前，就已经在等你了。”  
  
首次的戳刺让汉尼拔发出近乎窒息的声音，沉沦在威尔体内。威尔的呜咽声几乎要将他溺亡，他抓紧汉尼拔的肩背，身体用力向上推。  
  
圆满。完美。威尔感觉这个男人将他填满，不光是身体上的亲密，还有历经过的无数次死亡在他生命中留下的陡峭洞穴。汉尼拔填补了威尔内心的裂缝，将它们弥合为一。可他们总觉得还不够近。汉尼拔每一次抽身，威尔都感觉自己奄奄一息。最后，当汉尼拔开始混乱了节奏，威尔便将他推翻，跨在他身上追寻自己的快感。汉尼拔仰头望他，充满虔诚与敬畏，威尔用力扭腰摆臀、直至双方都禁不住哀嚎起来，直至欢愉将他完全淹没，直至他无法再分辨自己跟汉尼拔的界限在何处。  
  
“你的菜单该改一改了，”晚些时候，当两人又能再次呼吸的时候，当威尔不再感觉自己的身体就要从缝隙处支离破碎，汉尼拔开口说道。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“当我点早餐咖啡的时候，不希望出现混淆。”  
  
威尔忍俊不禁。  
  
******  
  
阿比盖尔提出帮忙打扫店铺，被威尔拒绝了。木地板缝隙间的血迹永远不可能清理干净，也不需要让她接触这些东西。等他重开新店的时候会叫她回来的。  
  
 ** _如果_** 他还会重开新店的话。  
  
汉尼拔也提出会帮忙，不过回绝他可没那么容易。汉尼拔连拥有的衣服都没有非正式的，况且威尔暗自怀疑，他会花钱来解决问题。没有必要给汉尼拔提供让他花钱帮威尔租赁新店面的理由，至少得等威尔先劝劝他再说。说服汉尼拔将一切交给威尔凭借他自己的财务预算来处理似乎不太可能实现，不过威尔至少可以努力劝他不要太过铺张浪费。  
  
可威尔还是喜欢老店子的。他喜欢那儿的木地板，玻璃橱窗，还有花光了他所有额外经费的双层烤箱。他喜欢阿比盖尔帮他照顾的花儿，还有他委托一位本地艺术家定制的招牌。他喜欢这栋房子。现在一切都没了。如果他能将这些血迹清除干净的话，倒是可以重新开业，可这栋房子已经声名受损。人们会知道他们这段时间为什么没有营业，即便他们在网站上一字不提。消息很快就会传开。这样是不健康的、不卫生的，如果他们在门口出现过一具向威尔奉献心脏的尸体的地方继续经营食品。  
  
不过，威尔来这里并不是为了打扫，也不是为了缅怀旧日记忆。他站在厨房，指尖拂过自己的工具，留神脚步声的到来。  
  
“我还以为你会早点到，”威尔说。  
  
脚步声在门口戛然而止，猝不及防。  
  
“我的闹钟出毛病了，”马修回答他。他第一次迟到时就是这么说的，第二次也是，“总是这样。”  
  
马修挡在威尔跟入口之间。紧急出口也在房间另一头。马修可以比威尔更快抵达那里。  
  
然而威尔并不打算逃跑。  
  
“阿比盖尔告诉你我会来这儿。”  
  
“她觉得你需要人手帮忙。”  
  
“我还以为你已经帮过不少忙了呢，不是吗？”  
  
马修皱起了脸，看上去有些苦恼。“你不喜欢我的礼物。”  
  
“你的礼物让我付出了很大代价，马修。”  
  
“我只想讨你欢心罢了。你从前看过许多卷宗。他们说你可以理解任何人。弗雷迪·劳兹说——”  
  
“我知道弗雷迪·劳兹是怎么编排我的，”威尔毫不客气地打断他，“她说谁都是满口谎话。”  
  
“但她并 ** _没有说错_** ，”马修坚持己见，逼近一步。威尔退后一步，保持两人之间的距离，并引导马修离开门边。“她说你可以像我们一样思考，像 ** _我_** 一样，你可以的，对吧？”  
  
“我可以像任何人一样思考。”  
  
马修大笑一声，摇了摇头。“不是这样，不是那些每个人都能做到的雕虫小技。但你是一只老鹰，格雷厄姆先生，跟我一样。你能看懂别人的内心，看穿事物的本质。”  
  
“鹰是独行的生物。”威尔的手抚过台面，寻找留下来的刀具。  
  
“只因为它没有找到伙伴，”马修从口袋里掏出一支枪来，就是几天前制造凶案那支枪，以及以前几次试验之作。“请不要逼我伤害你，格雷厄姆先生。”  
  
威尔将双手从柜台上举起来，让马修能够看见。“好的。好吧，我们不需要像现在这样。你不需要拿枪指着我来跟我讲话。”  
  
“显然答案是肯定的。你躲着我，格雷厄姆先生。你不愿单独跟我待在一起，我的谈话意图总是遭你打断。可你会围着 ** _他_** 转。”  
  
“这事儿跟汉尼拔无关。”  
  
马修又笑了起来，这次刺耳许多。他握枪的手出现些许晃动。“没关系才有鬼了。你不知道，对吧？你那么明察秋毫，却对 ** _他_** 视而不见。可我看到了。告诉你，我跟踪过他。出了城。到一条偏僻的路上。他 ** _激发_** 了我的灵感，格雷厄姆先生。你从未见过他创造出的美好。如果不是早已对你情有独钟，我也许会受到他的诱惑。你没有看穿他，格雷厄姆先生，但是我做到了，所以你不用妄想能悄无声息地接近我， ** _莱克特医生_** ！”马修最后咆哮起来，身子一转瞄准了门口的汉尼拔，他脱了鞋子，正打算悄悄向他靠近。  
  
******  
  
汉尼拔立刻定住，举高双手，跟威尔一样。越过马修肩头，他看到威尔瞪大了眼睛。他也许是在畏惧他，也许是在畏惧马修，或者因为被两个杀手困在房间里进退两难而惊恐万状，汉尼拔不确定。  
  
他知道这一天无可避免。总有一天，威尔会拼凑出事情的真相。他那么聪明，怎么会做不到，再说汉尼拔已经为他卸去太多伪装。  
  
可他本以为还能争取更多时间。花时间来说服威尔，也许可以亲自告诉威尔。汉尼拔没想到会是这种……竞争局面。  
  
“马修，”威尔说，“马修，把枪放下。”  
  
“他从来不知道，”马修对汉尼拔说。他似乎因为自己的领悟显出几分歇斯底里，尽管全身充斥着明显的紧张感，他还是咧嘴而笑。“他看穿了每个人，他甚至看穿了我。可他从来没看透你。你蒙蔽了他。”  
  
汉尼拔一直警惕地保持沉默。他确信自己比马修反应更快，却不能肯定自己比马修扣在扳机上的手指反应更快。无论接下来如何发展，他必须提高警惕。  
  
“马修，把枪放下！”绝望让威尔的音调变得尖锐。汉尼拔想要安抚他，却不敢将眼神扫向他那一边。  
  
“你说你欣赏我的作品，”汉尼拔缓缓说道，“我可以教导你许多东西。”  
  
“你想教导的并不是我，”马修摇起头来。接下来他的视线并没有离开汉尼拔，却对威尔说道，“要知道，我能理解，威尔。在我发现他的本性之后，我尝试过不要嫉妒。我理解他是怎样被你吸引的。他被你的黑暗面给诱惑了。他才华横溢。”马修一边摇头，笑容愈发狰狞，露出犬齿，声音尖锐得叫人难受。“但你多么稚嫩啊，格雷厄姆先生。白纸一样。我知道他在你身上看到了什么，因为我看到的也一样。你拥有无尽可能，而他希望将这一切从你身上引导出来。”马修抬高枪口，手指在扳机上绷紧，“但我是先来的，而且我不喜欢分享。”  
  
如果汉尼拔足够敏捷，如果他迅速闪向一边，也许能避开致命伤害。子弹也许仍会击中他，但他也有可能吉星高照。比如原本瞄准心脏的一击偏到胳膊上，甚至仅仅擦过身侧，这样他就能绝处逢生。  
  
就在汉尼拔花在拿主意这几秒钟，威尔扑向马修背后，将他的手臂猛地向上一扯，割开了他的喉咙。  
  
枪飞脱了，滑过地板钻到一节柜台下边。马修的双目似乎紧盯着汉尼拔，却茫然没有焦距，似乎不明白发生了什么。当他试图说话时，只有一串血泡从下唇汩汩而出。他跌下去，被威尔的重量拖倒，倒在一旁喘不过气来。  
  
他过了很久才断气。威尔单膝跪在他身旁，刀子仍握在手中，血淅淅沥沥从胳膊滴到手肘。他就这样盯着马修直到他窒息的抽搐不再有动作，直到他的双目蒙上一层釉色，才抬起头来，望向汉尼拔。  
  
就像这样，蹲跪在汉尼拔脚边，浑身浴血、挥舞利刃，这样的威尔真教人神魂颠倒。汉尼拔想要将他绘上颜色。想要将他推到在血泊之中，拥有他，就像这样。  
  
但威尔抬眼望他，用他那双神采奕奕的湛蓝双眼抬眼望他，于是汉尼拔想起威尔已经 ** _知道_** 了，现在。  
  
如若迫不得已，汉尼拔只得杀了威尔，但这样就将他摧毁了。非他所愿。制服他是个更好的选择。他拥有足够的资源将威尔囚禁起来，直到他得以将他安抚下来，让他了解汉尼拔对他并不存在威胁。他可以向威尔作出承诺，如有必要他可以改变自己。他不可能完全放弃杀戮，但马修关于威尔潜力的说法并没有错。也许，挑选一下目标，迎合威尔的正义感，他们可以达成某种一致。  
  
为了制服威尔他也许会伤到他。有些遗憾，却是必须的。刀子是个问题，不过汉尼拔并非没有赤手空拳对抗过敌人。  
  
然而，当汉尼拔跨步向前，威尔并没有动。他没有畏缩退避，也没有设法逃走。一开始，汉尼拔怀疑他受到惊吓，但这时威尔扔掉刀子、扯住汉尼拔的领带将他拉弯了腰。  
  
抚摸汉尼拔脸庞的那双手上满是黏黏的血渍，可汉尼拔唇间只品尝到威尔的味道，一如既往地醉人而纯粹。汉尼拔失神良久，直到听见威尔吻间的低喃。  
  
“我你为你 ** _永远_** 都不会告诉我了。我以为我不得不筹备一出恍然大悟的戏码。”  
  
汉尼拔抽身盯住他，“什么？”  
  
“你是切萨皮克开膛手的事，”威尔缓缓地说，仿佛汉尼拔是个非常年幼的孩子。  
  
汉尼拔……汉尼拔找不到反应，也没有备用计划，除了那句“ ** _什么_** ？”之外。  
  
威尔叹了口气，在汉尼拔颊边印上一吻。“汉尼拔。并非所有甜点都是甜的。有时候也有其他风味。我每样菜谱都反复试验过成百上千次，我 ** _知道_** 猪肉尝起来是什么味道。”  
  
“你……你早知道——”  
  
“从炒蛋开始，对。”  
  
“你那一顿吃得精光！”  
  
“你那时候几乎还不认识我呢。要是我说，‘不了谢谢，我不吃人肉’，你真觉得你会让我活下来吗？”  
  
不，他不会。汉尼拔皱起眉头看威尔，被威尔脸上那抹笑意搞得挫败不已。“你没报警。”  
  
威尔耸耸肩，笑容变得有点羞怯。“我觉得你会来找我的。在我发现那一刻。因为我实在太 ** _粗鲁_** 了。”  
  
"我确实有过那个想法。不过你在我心中仿佛阴魂不散。"  
  
威尔又耸耸肩。“我觉得你会来找我，”他再次说道，“并且我非常好奇。我想瞧瞧你会怎么做。”  
  
“你会杀我吗？就像你杀死马修那样？”  
  
威尔若有所思，皱起眉头。“我也不知道，”他最后说道，“我会跟你搏斗，这点我是知道的。但这并不重要。我等到很晚，但你从未出现。然而你来到了店里，等我再次考虑起这件事的时候，一切都太晚了。我已经与你纠葛太深。到了现在，我不觉得我们之中有谁可以潇洒离开、全身而退。”  
  
汉尼拔直直盯住他、一眼不眨，直到眼眶湿润，继续睁下去会生疼起来。“你是个奇迹，威尔·格雷厄姆，”他气声说道，一把将威尔抱到自己大腿上坐下。  
  
“我不知道自己能不能再来一次，”亲吻的间隙中威尔警告他，“我可以吃你带给我的东西，睁只眼闭只眼，但我不知道自己能不能参与。我不知道马修在我身上看到了什么，你在我身上看到了——”  
  
“你，”汉尼拔紧紧抓住他的头发、将他拉回专心致志的亲吻中，“我只看到了 ** _你_** ，威尔。”  
  
******  
  
‘ ** _我不爱早起_** ’重新开业时是在一个周六，坐落于离从前铺面四个街区远的地方。店里有一位亲切友善的少女咖啡师，一位脾气略微暴躁的面包师，以及三位临时雇员来帮手。他们售卖的咖啡拥有类似“ **丈母娘不走了** ”以及“ **阑尾切除术** ”这种风格的名字，不过不再提供龙舌兰酒。甜点柜以周为单位轮换菜单，有时是全新美食，有时是经典旧款。巧克力曲奇饼干只被允许贩售给声称自己‘我很无聊、而且你一眼就能看穿我’的顾客。可它仍然是顾客最爱的点心之一。  
  
重新开业一年后，少女咖啡师自己一个人顾了一个星期的店。自那之后整整一个月，店子里售卖的甜点都是分切成块的结婚蛋糕。  
  
每个人都非常开心。  
  


FIN

 


End file.
